


Visit

by EclipseKuran



Series: Dream Team/Dream SMP Drivel [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Big brother Dream, Dream's eyes are Eyes of Ender, Enderdragon Hybrid Clay | Dream, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Endersmile, Enderwalk, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), I really don't know how to tag, Prison, Prison Visit, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), again I think, enderwalk!ranboo, i think, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseKuran/pseuds/EclipseKuran
Summary: Ranboo visits Dream while in the Enderwalk state.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team/Dream SMP Drivel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100606
Comments: 12
Kudos: 381





	Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just me wanting EnderSmile content and making it myself. So, yeah, Dream and Enderwalk!Ranboo are friends here.

Dream's head drooped forward, tired from being held up as he stared at DO NOT BURN, his eyelids drooping to the familiar cracking and occasional hum of redstone around him. He felt too cold and all too warm at once, constantly pushing up the sleeves on his orange jumper, only to roll them down then push them back up again. There was an aching in his head from his eyes constantly trying to adjust to the odd state of light from the glowstone in the corner and cascade of lava, constantly supplying Dream with a pounding headache. He hated it here so much.

Day in and day out, all he did was stare at DO NOT BURN and occasionally jump into lava. He had burned the books Tommy wanted him to write shortly after the blond gremlin's visit. He had started writing one for the child to read, for him to understand, but he burned that too. Something in him didn't want to take away the heartless villain they believed him to be. He couldn't bring himself to seem human, it wasn't fair to them.

It wasn't fair to him either, but who was keeping track?

The redstone in the walls hummed louder as the curtain of lava fell away. Dream's head lulled to the side too slow to see, the netherite barrier having popped up before he could look, so he waited. The stuttered bridge echoed through the large room containing his box, eventually going silent as it came to a halt. Sam told his visitor something, but Dream didn't care enough to pay attention.

A few moments later, the barrier fell.

Dream smiled for the first time in a few weeks.

"It's been a while," he said, bracing against the wall as he stood up. He stumbled and slipped, his visitor rushing to catch him before he hit the ground. Looking into mismatched eyes, his mood further improved. "You seem like you this time, or, at least, you seem like the you I know. The part of you that loathes me came to visit. He passed out and scared the hell out of me, but, whatever, I'm happy to see you."

A noise similar to that of a purr, if an Enderman could purr, met him as he was pulled into a hug, and he reciprocated desperately, tightly clutching the fabric of the suit. For so long, he had gone without any touch, be it kind or violent. Sam avoided coming in as much as possible and he never came near him, nor did Dream push it to go near him. Then the last time he had any visitors was the same day Bad and Ranboo had shown up. He got a hug from Bad and cushioned Ranboo's fall when he passed out, but that was as far as his contact with another being went for the past few weeks.

"I'm sorry," Ranboo whispered. "He doesn't understand. He's scared of me and hates me. I've missed you so much!"

It was... Ranboo's situation was difficult. Little did the young hybrid know, the "normal" side know, they were exactly the same. Neither of them wanted conflict, only for the whole server to be one big happy family, but, when Dream tried to fix everything, it got out of hand. This version of Ranboo Dream would describe to be more instinctual, a feral sort of version that was willing to do whatever it took. That was how he ended up with his little behind-the-scenes assistant. Originally, he was going out in all this alone, but then a young hybrid joined the server, sought him out and all but demanded he be allowed to help Dream bring his server back together.

Admittedly, it was nice not to be alone.

"Stop worrying about it. You'll figure yourself out, the two of you," Dream told him, ruffling mismatched hair. Pushing his mask to one side, Dream revealed orbs reminiscent of Eyes of Ender. "I did when I was your age. I pulled myself together and I know you'll do it too. Go back to your panic room and mine the other side of the wall. My own Memory Book is there."

A rather vulnerable move on his part, but he knew both sides of Ranboo needed it. He remembered, unironically, what it was like to be at that age, memory scrambling, personality divided, and morals crooked. It was all a part of growing up as an Ender hybrid, like a broken version of puberty, but instead of acne and clumsiness from growing, it was crippling paranoia and half-insanity. Dream wasn't sure why it happened, having asked the few Ender hybrids he's met in his life and receiving no concise answer, but he believed it to be a chemical imbalance from being in the Overworld rather than the End.

"Why don't you teleport out of here, Dream?" Ranboo murmured into the man's neck, clutching onto the older hybrid tighter.

Dream wheezed. "Then everything we did would be for nothing. Maybe if there's an emergency, but, for now, I'm content to play the martyr for the sake of peace. Maybe when things start spiraling out of control again, I'll get out of here. Until then, just take care of yourself, okay? I know Phil and Techno are watching after you, but I need you to look out for you too, hmm?"

There was a shifting against his neck as Ranboo reluctantly nodded, sulking more than anything at Dream’s refusal. They slid to the ground, tangled together in an embrace, staying like that until Sam came back for Ranboo. They separated before Sam could see or say anything, Dream shifting his mask back over his face to hide his eyes once more.

No words were spoken as Ranboo left, only saddened eyes burying themselves like thorns into Dream's heart as he watched the kid leave. When he was off the bridge, the lava curtained the opening to his cell once more.

"I already miss you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another one I wrote during class. I've had this idea floating around my head ever since Dream "admitted" to blowing up the Community House. I personally think that either Ranboo straight up did it, or that they did it together. Regardless, I believe Dream still lied about being the only one to do it to protect Ranboo. I like to theorize both sides where Dream is a reluctant villain only playing a part as a martyr, and where he started out with good intentions and turned into a not so good person. I dunno, I can sit and talk Dream SMP lore for hours. Long story short, I just want more Dream and Ranboo interaction.
> 
> I just thought it was kinda cute when Ranboo went to visit Dream and Dream said they were friends, but was confused before realizing it wasn't the Ranboo he was used to. I genuinely think Dream and Enderwalk!Ranboo are friends and normal!Ranboo is just unfortunate collateral damage to their machinations. Most of my HCs are bullshit, but I can hope.
> 
> But, yeah, if anyone didn't understand, Dream is an enderdragon hyrbrid and ender hybrids go through a period during their youth where they're kinda all messed up with their memories and morals and stuff. Dream went through what Ranboo did and had his own Memory Book that he kept despite not needing it anymore since he grew out of it. He hid it in the Panic Room walls for whenever he thought Ranboo might need it.
> 
> For anyone who's read Cuddles and want more, I might be writing more, it's kinda up in the air for the time being. Again, I write these to stay awake during my rotc class so my SGT doesn't kick my ass for falling asleep. (He's not actually horrible, he just makes people do Iron Mikes and those suck)
> 
> Anyway, uh, a lot of blabbering and there would be more if I didn't forget as I wrote ANs. Just leave a comment, please? It really brightens my day to hear from you guys. I'm always hoping to garbage I write can at least improve someone's day just a little.


End file.
